fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Temple Pretty cure 🌸
(Temple Pretty cure �� テンプルプリキュア �� Tenpuru Purikyua ��) is a Japanese Magical Girl Anime series created by Powerpuffgirls334. It has main motifs of Seasons, Elements, Japanese Culture and Ninjas. Synopsis Long ago in the oriental realm of Saison, there was a large tree within its center called the Lantern Tree. Each lantern upon it has its own respective power, season and spirit. But unfortunately there is an evil clan of spirits called the Kuraihito. The ruler, Empress Shīzun sent two mascots Sakuramochi and Meron along with four lanterns and their respective spirits. After meeting 13 year old Hanada Moe, the legendary warrior of the spring temple known as Cure Petal awakens and connects with the spirit of spring, Hana. Now Cure Petal, alongside her teammates Cure Wish, Cure Leaf and Cure Mountain must defeat the Kuraihito, save Saison and keep the Tree of Lanterns safe. "From the temple of seasons! Awakening with calm and suttle power! Temple Pretty Cure!" Characters Pretty Cure Hanada Moe / Cure Petal A sweet and friendly Taurus born March 23rd. Moe always has a smile on her face and never shows a frown, even though she can be a crybaby at times, especially when she doesn't get her way. Her mother owns a spring themed sweetshop called Primavera which specializes in Anmitsu and Sakuramochi. As Cure Petal, her theme color is pink, she represents spring, she holds the power of flowers and air. Her main attack is Petal Prominence. Natsusora Natsumi / Cure Wish Natsumi, a sporty and tomboyish Aries, born April 18th. Natsumi is on the girls football team, president of the sports club and captain of the soccer team. Natsumi is also Primavera's number one customer, and was the thousandth customer last year. She also has an obsession with flan. Natsumi secretly has a phobia of insects. As Cure Wish, her theme color is blue, she represents summer, she holds the power of starlight and her main attack is Wishing Volt. Kaedehaki Chou / Cure Leaf The mature one of the Cures. Chou is a Virgo, born September 21st. Chou is the the student council president, president of the art club and vice president of photography club. She also lives in a large five-star mansion which sits at the edge of town. Chou although has a fear of dogs, mice and ghosts. As Cure Leaf, her theme color is yellow, she represents autumn, she holds the power of earth and her main attack is Leaf Scatter. Fuyuyama Bridget / Cure Mountain Bridget is a softspoken and timid Libra, born October 12th. Bridget is quite shy and nervous, especially when under pressure or when being scared. She although has many talents, including Playing the piano, Playing the violin, Cooking and Making flan. She although loves green tea, omurice and Taiyaki. As Cure Mountain, her theme color is green, she represents winter, she holds the power of snow and her main attack is Mountain Crystal. Fairies Sakuramochi Meron's baby sister who, although is unable to talk, can say ~Mochi. She resembles a rabbit. Meron Sakuramochi's loving and protective older brother. He resembles a bear. Items Cure Lantern The Cures' transformation device. It resembles the mix of a chinese lantern and a necklace. When they transform it becomes a small charm around their waist. To transform they call "Pretty Cure Temple Blessings!" Temple Gifts Four sacred items the temples grant the Cures, after bonding with their season spirits. Each Cure in addition gains an upgrade attack. *Cure Petal bonds with Hana and gains the Spring Fan. She is able to perform Spring Tornado. *Cure Wish bonds with Hoshi and gains the Summer Katana. She is able to perform Summer Spark. *Cure Leaf bonds with Kaede and gains the Autumn Parasol. She is able to perform Autumn Quake. *Cure Mountain bonds with Yuki and gains the Winter Flute. She is able to perform Winter Freezing. Equinox Lantern ' Most powerful lantern, it rests deep within the center of of the Tree Of Lanterns. It is also known to house the most powerful spirit, Equinox grants the Cures with Year Mode and allows them to perform their ultimate attack, Year Festival. *Year Cure Petal bonds with Equinox and gains the Equinox Fan. She is able to perform Equinox Riencarnation. Villains '''Owari ' Main villain of the series. She is the leader of the Kuraihito. 'Kafun ' First general. Kafun is literally the counterpart of Cure Petal. Kafun is represented by dead flowers, her weapons are a Bō and many throwing stars. Her theme color is black and her power is grass. 'Netsuchūshō ' Second general. Netsuchūshō is the counterpart of Cure Wish. He is represented by the sun, his weapons are Kunai and his theme color is blue. He speaks with an Osaka accent. His power is starlight. 'Hiyasu '''Third general to appear. Hiyasu is the counterpart of Cure Autumn. He is represented by a maple leaf, his weapons are scrolls and his theme color is brown. His power is stone and earth. '''Tōshō ' Fourth and final general to appear. She is the counterpart of Cure Mountain. She is represented by a black snowflake, her weapons are japanese cards and her theme color is silver. Her powers are ice and steel. 'Nenmatsuna ' Main monsters. They are created from a victim's secret, before it is then fused with an object and animal. Locations 'Shikimachi ' Main location where the story takes place. It is a small town surrounded by a large field of daisies. 'Saison ' Tranquil and elegant homeworld of the mascots and all the lantern spirits. '''Shindaha Dark and dead dimension ruled by Owari. Primavera Spring themed sweetshop owned by Moe's mother. It is famous for its Anmitsu and Meronpan. Category:Japanese Culture Themed Series Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Festival themed series Category:Haruna Artist